


now the darkness got a hold on me

by witheachsunrise



Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheachsunrise/pseuds/witheachsunrise
Summary: The truth is stranger than my own worst dreamsa collection of one sentence ficbits for Loki.





	now the darkness got a hold on me

**Author's Note:**

> title and part of the summary from Meet Me In The Woods by Lord Huron.

Monster:  
She didn’t used to live with monsters inside her mind but things are so different now, so far from what they had once been.

Lucifer:  
There are no names for them, or if there were, she can’t keep their memories in her head anymore.

Supernatural:  
Loki didn’t believe in the supernatural, in the things that couldn’t be explained, but things have shifted, they’ve become so different and twisted and strange.

Alien:  
She knew she was a visitor in Midgard, an alien traipsing through the world and her presence was unwanted on the best of days but she couldn’t help but manage to fall a little in love with this wonderful, stained world and the people who lived on it.

Hunter:  
In her mind, Loki is always running, always trying to put distance between her and the things that seek to pull her apart to get what they want. 

Vampire:  
There isn’t actually anything biting into her flesh but in the dark, anything can happen.

Gun:  
She thinks about shooting her way out, about stealing a gun and blasting everything to bits, but then something happens, something rises up inside her and reminds her that she isn’t going anywhere.

Blood:  
There’s always too much blood in her mouth.

Lost:  
Sometimes Loki remembers what it’s like to not feel lost, to not feel like she’s drowning in a sea of terror but the feeling never lasts long.

Chimera:  
She cobbles together pieces of who she was, sunlight and a smile and a touch, but it’s so hard to keep hold of it, to put the pieces together in a way that makes any real sense.

Fighting:  
The trains goes on, her heart keeps beating and they keep fighting for just a little more time.

Angst:  
She holds her wife’s hand but her grip gets weaker with each passing hour, her fingers going numb and cold and they both know what’s coming without having to say anything.

Ghost tour:  
Loki tries to ignore the ghosts inside her brain, the spirits and specters that rise up and try and pull her down with them but it gets so, so hard to ignore sometimes.

Darkness:  
Odin kept her in the dark, at least most of the time, because it was always so much easier to get lost in the darkness.

Serial killer:  
They called her a killer when she set off the bomb, though she never did pay them much mind.

Zombie:  
She’s not actually dead, she has to remind herself of that sometimes, but the flames haunt her dreams and when they rise in her mind, it gets hard to remember.

Unable to die:  
She wanted to die sometimes, oh how she wanted to, but she was too useful alive to be allowed to perish.

Time warp:  
Time is fluid, she knows that as much as she knows anything else, and even when she feels like she’s done this over and over, run and hid and escaped, she knows she’ll have to do it all over again soon enough.

Black:  
Loki sleeps more than she should, let’s herself fall into the blackness because being awake just hurts so much more than being asleep.

Ancient creature:  
There’s no name for it that hse can remember, nothing that clings to her sieve-shaped mind, but she knows it’s old and it is hungry.

Mask:  
Odin wears a mask, it comes with being a politician, but Loki has seen it slip and what waits beyond it makes her shudder.

Sole survivor :  
After a while, she and Sigyn are the only ones left, everyone else has slaughtered each other and the only thing left of them is the cloying smell of rotting flesh.

Endless:  
The train will go on forever, or at least it feels that way but Loki knows that it isn’t true, she can feel it in her heartbeat.

Night:  
Loki lost the concept of day and night a long time ago, she measures her time in ticks of her own heart, rather than the rotation of the sun.

No escape:  
She’s never leaving this fucking train, she’s never going to feel the sun on her skin again and sometimes it’s infuriating but other times, she just doesn’t have the energy to mourn anymore.


End file.
